1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a recording and reproducing apparatus, and more particularly to an improvement of the recording and reproducing apparatus wherein information of multiple channels are adapted to be digital recorded on and reproduced from multiple recording tracks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In such conventional recording and reproducing apparatus, there are apparatuses which are adapted to digital record music information of multiple channels from the recording heads corresponding to the recording tracks to be formed multiply in breadthwise of the magnetic tape.
As shown in FIG. 1, such recording and reproducing apparatus comprise a preceding reproducing head portion 3, reproducing heads for n channels, 3A, 3B, 3C . . . 3n of which are sequentially arranged in breadthwise of a magnetic tape 5 and a recording head portion 4, recording heads for n channels, 4A, 4B, 4C . . . 4n of which are sequentially arranged in breadthwise of the magnetic tape 5.
Accordingly, music information for multiple channels are digital recorded respectively on the magnetic tape 5 running to the direction as marked by an arrow a by each recording head 4A, 4B, 4C . . . 4n, of the recording head portion 4, and as a result, as shown in FIG. 2, recording tracks TR1, TR2, TR3 . . . TRn, for multiple channels are formed on the magnetic tape 5.
In such recording and reproducing apparatuses, there are some apparatuses which rewrite the information recorded on the first recording track to the second recording track, i.e., track bouncing processes, have been considered.
More specifically, FIG. 3 shows a recording and reproducing apparatus 1 for rewriting the record information of the first recording track on the magnetic tape 5, which are read out from the first preceding reproducing head 3A or 3B of the tape recorder 2, to the second recording track through the second recording head 4A or 4B and reproducing signal S.sub.PBA read out from the preceding reproducing head 3A is inputted to a delay circuit 7A and a switch circuit 8A.
The delay circuit 7A is adapted to output the reproducing signal S.sub.PBA read out from the preceding reproducing head 3A after delay for the prescribed time which is set for the time required for the magnetic tape 5 running from the position of preceding reproducing head 3A to the position of recording head 4A.
Accordingly, the reproducing signal S.sub.PBA read out from the preceding reproducing head 3A is inputted to the recording head 4A through the delay circuit 7A and the cross fader circuit 9A, and thus recorded on the same position in a longitudinal direction of the magnetic tape.
Also, the reproducing signal S.sub.PBB read out from the preceding reproducing head 3B is inputted to a delay circuit 7B and a switch circuit 8B.
The delay circuit 7B is adapted to output reproducing signal S.sub.PBB read out from the preceding reproducing head 3B after delaying for the prescribed time which is set for the time required for the magnetic tape running from the position of preceding reproducing head 3B to the position of recording head 4B.
Accordingly, as the reproducing signal S.sub.PBB read out from the preceding reproducing head 3B is inputted to the recording head 4B via the delay circuit 7B and the cross fader circuit 9B, and thus recorded on the same position in longitudinal direction of the magnetic tape 5.
At this point, the cross fader circuit 9A inputs the reproducing signal S.sub.PBA outputted from the delay circuit 7A or the signal inputted from the input terminal T3 upon shifting and outputs said signals inputted to the recording head 4A and the second input terminal NOR of the switch circuit 8A. The shifting operation of two input signals in the cross fader circuit 9A is adapted to shift gradually with the prescribed time constant.
Moreover, the cross fader circuit 9B inputs the reproducing signal S.sub.PBB outputted from the delay circuit 7B or the signals inputted from the input terminal T4 upon shifting and outputs said signals inputted to the recording head 4B and the second input terminal NOR of the switch circuit 8B. The shifting operation of two input signals of the cross fader circuit 9B will be conducted gradually with the prescribed time constant.
In this event, the switch circuit 8A inputs directly the reproducing signal S.sub.PBA outputted from the preceding reproducing head 3A to the first input terminal ADV, and simultaneously inputs the reproducing signal S.sub.PBA from the preceding reproducing head 3A to the second input terminal NOR via the delay circuit 7A and the cross fader circuit 9A.
Consequently, in the case where said switch circuit 8A is shifted to the first input terminal ADV side, the reproducing signal S.sub.PBA is outputted to the output terminal T1 at the timing that it is outputted from the preceding reproducing head 3A and simultaneously in the case where the switch circuit 8A is shifted to the second input terminal NOR side, the reproducing signal S.sub.PBA is outputted to the output terminal T1 at the timing that the reproducing signal S.sub.PBA outputted from the preceding reproducing head 3A is inputted to the recording head 4A.
Furthermore, the switch circuit 8B inputs directly the reproducing signal S.sub.PBB outputted from the preceding reproducing head 3B to the first input terminal ADV, and simultaneously inputs the reproducing signal S.sub.PBB from the preceding reproducing head 3B via the delay circuit 7B and the cross fader circuit 9B to the second input terminal NOR.
Thus, in the case where the switch circuit 8B is shifted to the first input terminal ADV side, the reproducing signal S.sub.PBB is outputted to the output terminal T2 at the timing that the reproducing signal S.sub.PBB is outputted from the preceding reproducing head 3B, and simultaneously in the case where the switch circuit 8B is shifted to the second input terminal NOR side, the reproducing signal S.sub.PBB is outputted to the output terminal T2 at the timing that the reproducing signal S.sub.PBB is outputted from the preceding reproducing head 3B to be inputted to the recording head 4B.
Moreover, the switch circuits 8A and 8B are to be shifted to the same input terminal side according to the switch signal S.sub.CON from the switch controlling circuit 10 respectively, and these can be shifted synchronously when the user conducts shifting operation of the switch circuit 10.
Moreover, the tape recorder 2 is connected to a digital mixer 6 and the reproducing signals S.sub.PBA and S.sub.PBB inputted to the digital mixer 6 via the output terminals T1 and T2 respectively are provided with the prescribed level adjustment and simultaneously being delay processed for the prescribed time in the delay circuit (not shown) placed in the digital mixer 6, are outputted to the input terminals T3 and T4 or the tape recorder 2 respectively.
Accordingly, the time after the reproducing signals S.sub.PBA and S.sub.PBB are inputted to the digital mixer 6 until the output signals S.sub.PBA and S.sub.PBB which are formed base on the reproducing signals S.sub.PBA and S.sub.PBB are outputted from the digital mixer 6, is arranged to be equal to those of each delay time of the delay circuits 7A and 7B of the tape recorder 2.
Moreover, a microphone input signal S.sub.MIC from the microphone MIC will be inputted to said digital mixer 6 and said microphone input signal S.sub.MIC can be added in the reproducing signals S.sub.PBA and S.sub.PBB respectively.
Moreover, said digital mixer 6 is able to monitor the reproducing signal S.sub.PBA or S.sub.PBB inputted and adapted to output the reproducing signal S.sub.PBA or S.sub.PBB to a speaker SP as monitor output signal S.sub.MONI.
Thus, for example, in case of rewriting the information of first recording track which are tracked by the preceding reproducing head 3A and the recording head 4A respectively to the same time position (i.e., the same position in a longitudinal direction of the magnetic tape 5) of the second recording track which are traced by the preceding reproducing head 3B and the recording head 4B respectively, firstly by operating the switch controlling circuit 10 the switch circuits 8A and 8B are shifted to the first input terminal ADV side respectively and the reproducing signal S.sub.PBA outputted from the preceding reproducing head 3A is inputted to the cross fader circuit 9B via the digital mixer 6.
Moreover, the reproducing signal S.sub.PBB outputted from the preceding reproducing head 3B is inputted to the cross fader circuit 9B via the delay circuit 7B. Thus, the information of the same time position of the first recording track and the second recording track (i.e., the information of the first and second recording tracks which are placed on the same position in a longitudinal direction of the magnetic tape 5) are inputted to the cross fader circuit 9B respectively.
Accordingly, as the user shifts the cross fader circuit 9B at the prescribed timing, the information previously recorded on said recording track and the information recorded previously on the first recording track are recorded being shifted respectively on the second recording track to be recorded by the second recording head 4B.
Thus, in case of recording through the digital mixer 6, it is necessary to input the reproducing signal S.sub.PBA or S.sub.PBB early enough for delay time of said digital mixer 6 to thereof, and in this case, by shifting the switch circuits 8A and 8B to the first input terminal ADV side, the reproducing signal S.sub.PBA or S.sub.PBB outputted directly from the preceding reproducing head 3A or 3B (i.e., outputted without getting through the delay circuit 7A or 7B) will be inputted to the digital mixer 6.
However, in the recording and reproducing apparatus 1 which is adapted to perform the track bouncing recording by means of connecting the tape recorder 2 with the digital mixer 6, the switch circuits 8A and 8B are constantly shifted toward the same input terminal side. As a result, as described above in FIG. 3, in case of executing the track bouncing recording from the first recording track to the second recording track, the switch circuits 8A and 8B should be shifted toward the first input terminal ADV side.
As a result, the reproducing signals S.sub.PBA and S.sub.PBB inputted to the digital mixer 6 become all signals inputted directly from the preceding reproducing heads 3A and 3B. Accordingly, practically it has been difficult to monitor the signals to be recorded through the recording head 4A or 4B by the speaker SP since the signals outputted from the cross fader circuits 9A and 9B have not been inputted to the digital mixer 6.